fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Arena
Talk Page Talk:Pet Arena Creation ZoshiX Intro The Pet Arena is where you can enter your pets into the field of battle. When two pets face off, depending on their stats and abilities, as well as the owner's strategy, one will win. Every month, a Pet Tournament will be held, where the victor will receive a special prize. To enter your pet in a tournament, ask an administrator on the talk page. On the talk page, you can also root for who you want to win! More recently, there have been issues involving response time. If there is a reason you might not respond in good time, please tell us before the tournament! Otherwise, your pet will be eliminated. Also, if a fight between 2 pets takes too long, DMSwordsmaster or another Admin not in the battle will flip a coin of destiny. The loser will be defeated by a method of the Admin's choice. One last thing, if your pet has an overpowered ability (For example, being able to reflect ALL ATTACKS, or being able to revive ENDLESSLY), he/she will be eliminated. There are several variants of each tournament, each with different rules and payouts for victory. NOTE- Only the Mania tournament allows RYUs. There is now a Practice Arena for those who want to test their pet's skills before watching them get mauled by DMSwordsmaster's pets participating in the tournaments. There are no rewards for winning fights in the Practice Arena, and it is not required to enter the tournaments. Lightweight Cannot have over 3000 LP, cannot be over level 30. Cannot be a big enemy. The prize is a small sized trophy. Midweight Cannot have over 7000 LP. Cannot be over level 50. Cannot be a huge enemy. Prize is a mid-sized trophy. Heavyweight Cannot be a RYU. Payout is a large trophy Mania No restrictions. Can be a RYU. Payout is a Super Trophy. Team Match Cannot have over 5000 LP, cannot be over level 40. Work together with another pet to defeat your 2 opponents. Payout is a TM Trophy for both winners. One person cannot enter two pets as a team. Water Hell (New!) Cannot be a land-bound pet, can only be a water-bound pet such as Fish, Eel, Mermaid/man, etc. This is a tournament that takes place strictly in water against water-style pets. The strength resrictions depend on what class of tournament that it is (I.E Lightweight Water Hell). You MUST be a water-only pet. Land bound pets that can live in water do not count. Payouts are the same for the class of tournament, but the trophy is a Water Hell trophy. There are currently: 3 tournaments. April Tournament The Reward for beating this tournament was a trophy. Has begun! Battle 1- Nasa VS. Gladus! Results: Nasa wins! She defeated Gladus with a freeze/super laser combo, and Gladus was defeated! Battle 2- Nimbser VS. Nature! Results: Nature was torn into pieces by Nimbser's copter blades! Battle 3- Winxor VS. Orlando! Results: Orlando defeats Winxor with a repeated Piledrive move! Battle 4- Freo VS. Annual! Fight has taken too long, and the Coin of Destiny has decided that Freo will be eliminated! He was defeated by the Money Shreader! Nimbser has been eliminated due to Uberu's inactivity! He was "Defeated" by the Money Shreader! Battle 5- Annual VS Orlando! Results: Annual defeated Orlano by impaling him as he tried to piledrive Annual! FATALITY! FINAL BATTLE!! Nasa VS Annual! Results: Nasa used her secret ability, Space Rupture, and defeated Annual! DMSwordsmaster and Nasa have won the tournament!! April 2-May 1 Tournament *Signups are full. Let the games begin! The Prize for winning this tournament was a Medium-sized Trophy! Battle 1- Greed (DMS) VS Bear (Happyman2341)! Results- Greed tore apart Bear's throats without launching his own attacks! Vicious! Battle 2- Kevin (TFM) VS Lee and Vec! (Caagr98) Results- Coin of Destiny flipped, and Kevin is SHREADDED! MONEY SHREADER FTW! Battle 3- Sunny (0176) VS Pop! (PS) Results- Pop eliminated due to over-powered ability. MONEY SHREADED! Battle 4- Eclarious (ZX) VS Zoomatt (S17)! Results- Eclarious got Zoomatt frozen with his own powers and shattered! FATALITY! Battle 5- Greed (DMS) VS Lee & Vec (C98)! Results- Greed used his hidden ability, Element Laser, and destroyed them all! He then ate Vec. Om nom nom. Battle 6- Eclarious (ZX) VS Sunny (0176)! Results- Eclarious rammed Sunny's head through a sharp rock! Ouch. Battle 7- GREED (DMS) VS ECLARIOUS (ZX) Results- Greed retreated and became a new form. Eclarious must stop him!! TRUE FINAL BATTLE- Eclarious Omega (ZX) VS Tower Greed!! (N/A) Results- Eclarious rammed a metal pole through his power core (heart) and destroyed it, causing Greed Tower to fall!! The real Greed was then arrested and taken to Pet Prison. THIS Tournament *Signups will begin May 1 (Aww, what the heck, sign up now!) *It will be a 12-pet tournament. *It will be a lightweight tournament. The prize for winning this tournament is a small sized trophy! Other pets-related pages *Card Battles *Adoption Center *Pet Hospital *Breeding Center Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger Category:Fight And Beauty